


The Only Thing

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Justice League of America (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Bingo, Challenge Response, Challenges, Established Relationship, Fluff, Justice League of America - Freeform, Justice Society of America (DCU), M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Slash, Various JLA'ers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Bruce and Clark are proud of the young man taking over for them in the Justice League.





	The Only Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: For my 2017 [Bruce/Dick Bingo Card](https://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/5052740.html). 'Tis complete! :)  
> Prompt: _Creator’s Choice: The Only Thing I Ever Did Right_  
>  Pattern: Row B (Straight/Vertical Line Bingo) (3/3)  
> Prompt Count: (9/9)  
> Original DW/LJ Dates Of Completion: October 3 + 16, 2017  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: December 10, 2017  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 901  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

_You are my everything._

  


**Cal Deemers**  
**_“Romance Under The Sun”_**  
**1953 C.E.**

“He’s the only thing I ever did right.”

The murmur reached Clark’s ears as he stood next to Bruce. Both were in costume and were part of a gathering of heroes on the wide stage. A sea of heroes was in the audience, watching the young man at the podium.

“It’s time,” Clark said softly, Diana to the right of him, Dinah and Ollie to her right, Barry, Hal and Arthur further down with J’onn anchoring the end. Shayera fluttered down to take her place next to Diana, a little late but a grand entrance with her wings.

“Yes, I suppose.” Bruce never took his eyes off Dick. He stood at Clark’s left, his long cape draped in elegant fashion. Clark had never seen a man get more out of a cape for dramatic effect than Bruce.

Clark smiled. Bruce thought he was being dispassionate, but that was the furthest thing from his actual demeanor. Clark had become a good reader of Bruce over the years and he could read Bruce like a book. Pride was radiating off the man in waves.

_That cape can’t hide everything._

Clark listened to the speech with pride of his own. He had known Dick as a boy and watched him grow into a teenager and, finally, a man.

“I am proud to stand before you as your new leader of the Justice League of America.” Applause. “I started as Robin, partner to the Batman, and learned invaluable lessons on how to conduct myself as a hero from him.” Applause. “I had mentors such as Superman, who was patient with a star-struck boy’s hero worship.” Laughter as Dick’s grin brightened and he winked at Clark. “Green Arrow, Black Canary, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl were the finest I could learn from.” He swept his arm out toward Hal, Barry, Arthur and J’onn. “Not to mention these gentlemen.” Applause. “I led the Teen Titans and that experience combined with the rest has brought me here today as your new leader.” Cheers mixed in with the applause this time as the Titans in the audience, most of them now members of the JLA, were proud and excited, not a few fist pumps thrown Dick’s way. 

Clark felt his chest swell. He _did_ have a hand in Dick’s development. He had been impressed by the sparkling boy in his gaudy costume from the first moment he had met him with Bruce a little jealous of Dick’s excitement and total hero worship at that first legendary meeting. He smiled at the memory.

& & & & & &

_“It’s really you! Superman! Wow!”_

_“That’s right, and you’re Robin, right?”_

_“Yes, sir!”_

_Dick was hopping up and down, unable to stand still or to stop grinning. Clark liked the smile. It lit up the boy’s entire face. He did raise an eyebrow at the gaudy costume, but it fit the boy._

_Bruce was harrumphing with a hand on Dick’s shoulder and telling him to calm down, but Dick was still beaming. Clark held out his hand and they shook, Dick’s eyes shining as he had pulled up the white lenses in his domino mask. No secrets here, he said proudly._

_“All right now, Superman and I have some things to discuss.”_

_“Yes, sir.” Dick threw a grin at Clark again and somersaulted away, showing off but Clark sensed that it was something he usually did, anyway, remembering the boy’s acrobat past._

_“Quite a young man.”_

_“He’ll do.” Bruce said it casually but Clark could hear the pride in his friend’s voice._

& & & & & &

While Clark indulged in the memory of his first meeting with Dick, Bruce puffed with pride. How could he have gotten this lucky? Dick was an upstanding young man and somehow he had been a part of that. Dick’s leadership was inspiring as well as practical, and he had superseded Bruce in that regard. Dick knew almost every hero personally, and a few villains, pushing Slade Wilson out of his thoughts. Dick made friends with people his own age, people Bruce’s age, and of all ages. He was genuinely liked, and people were ready to follow him anywhere, much like Clark. He was the first choice for the rotating chairmanship of the JLA, especially since the younger heroes were ready to take on their mentors’ roles now.

Bruce rubbed his aching shoulder. He was no stranger to pain, but he was at the tail end of middle age now. Even Clark, who had wondered if he would age as his Earth-2 counterpart had and had been delighted to find his first gray hair which meant that while probably living longer than his human friends and family, he would not outlast them by millennia as he’d feared.

The same could now be said about Diana, whose departure from Paradise Island meant giving up immortality. She, too, would age slower than humans, but like her Earth-2 counterpart, would gradually grow old.

It was time for new blood, and Dick was the perfect choice. Bruce watched as his young lover effortlessly charmed his fellow heroes. The crowd listened with rapt attention as their new leader spoke.

This man, who always knew the right thing to say to him. To make him laugh. To make him feel loved. Friendship and love all in the same beautiful package.


End file.
